QUERENCIA
by Azura Eve
Summary: [M] Byun Baekhyun adalah pengacara wanita berbakat dan terkenal karena membuat banyak pria terpikat. Sementara itu, Park Chanyeol, seorang polisi yang baru dipindah divisi, adalah seseorang yang belum pernah jatuh cinta. "Boleh kuminta kontakmu?" —Chanyeol. (CHANBAEK/Genderswitch/MC/On-Going)


**querencia** —

(n.) _a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self._

.

.

.

" **Saya** mengajukan banding untuk Terdakwa Jung Jaemin semenjak tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya kurang berdasar. Diperhitungkan dari waktu kematian, Korban Park Miyoung sudah meninggal ketika terdakwa tiba di kafe dan menemukannya. Untuk itu, kasus ini perlu ditinjau ulang termasuk kevalidan bukti-bukti yang ada."

Suara itu tenang. Tanpa penekanan, tapi cukup mengintimidasi seisi ruangan sehingga aura suspensi tercipta dan membuat sesak. Pemiliknya bernama Baekhyun Byun.

.

.

.

 ** _QUERENCIA_** belongs to **_Azura Eve_**

baekyeol/chanbaek—gs!baek—mature (pg-17)

 _drama_ , **romance** , _josei_

 ** _multichapter_** [1/30]

.

.

-warnings-

standard disclaimer applied— **mild** **language** —and things unappropriated for some audiences

read on your own risk(!)

.

.

.

Siapa pun telah mengenal Baekhyun. Di hari biasa, Baekhyun menjadi wanita kepala tiga dengan hak sepatu runcing. Bayangkan saja wanita rapi dengan setelan, rambut brunet, dan riasan natural. Akan berbeda kalau kau menemukannya di ruang sidang seperti sekarang. Peringainya tegas, dengan tutur kata lugas dan meniadakan kesan polos meski sepias. Baekhyun adalah pengacara resmi negara sejak lulus dari Departemen Hukum. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya seperti cinta matahari pada bulan. Media menuliskan bahwa dia pengacara wanita pertama yang sanggup memenangi kasus sulit. Oleh karenanya, dia mendapat perhatian dari banyak khalayak.

Udara terasa amat kosong ketika tidak ada suara kecuali bisik-bisik kecil.

Hakim mengetuk palu. "Hadirin dimohon ketenangannya," Sekumpulan orang di kotak juri mendadak diam. "Apakah sidang ini dapat dilanjutkan?" tanyanya.

Dua jam bergulir dengan alot karena Jaksa Penuntut menunjuk-nunjuk Jung Jaemin, dan menjatuhinya dengan tuduhan awal. Baekhyun tetap terkendali, mengatakan pembelaannya secara terperinci. Butuh beberapa kerutan kening dan desahan berat hingga sidang ditutup.

Senyum Baekhyun merekah. Pengajuan banding diterima sehingga sidang lanjutan akan diadakan pekan depan. Setidaknya Jaemin bisa bernapas lega karena dia punya kesempatan kedua.

Jaemin tergesa-gesa. Dia mengejar wanita yang menjadi pengacaranya. "Nona Byun," panggilnya saat berhasil menyusul.

Baekhyun berbalik, tampak kesulitan oleh tumpukan kertas di tangan. "Ya, Pak Jung."

Jaemin membungkuk, "Terima kasih. Saya sungguh-sungguh akan mengingat Anda hari ini."

"Aku mengabdikan diriku dengan hukum." ucap Baekhyun, memandang sang lawan bicara, "tidak mungkin kubiarkan orang tidak bersalah terlilit pidana.

"Dua minggu ke depan kita akan bertemu lagi. Anda boleh mengandalkanku, Pak!" Wanita itu menepuk bahu Jaemin lalu hilang dengan senyum sopan.

.

.

.

 **Di** koridor, pria berambut hitam berlari-lari. Tampak kepayahan dengan kopor yang berat. Ia mengecek papan ruangan dan jam kulit yang melingkari tangannya.

Kelegaan meluncur di tenggorokannya saat bacaan _Ruang Sidang_ tertangkap mata. Itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah dia melihat hidung merah Lee Kyungsik.

"Katakan, apakah aku melewatkan sidangnya?"

Kyungsik tersenyum kecut, "Sudah selesai duapuluh menit sejak kau memarkir mobilmu."

Park Chanyeol mengetukkan lidah. "Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menginap saja di flatmu semalam."

Pandangan Kyungsik bergulir malas ke kopor Chanyeol. "Kau terlihat seperti orang pindahan."

"Memang. Aku baru saja ditransfer ke Divisi Penyidikan secara tiba-tiba."

"Mau cari tempat duduk? Rasanya aneh kalau mengobrol sambil berdiri," sergah Kyungsik.

Mereka berhadapan di kantin kejaksaan yang lengang. Chanyeol meletakkan kopornya di samping paha, sementara Kyungsik melesatkan jari pada layar ponsel. "Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pasti menyesal sudah ketinggalan sidang barusan. Jaemin bajingan beruntung. Pengacara barunya sangat cantik."

"Bukannya kasus ini milik Hwan?" Ialah Choi Hwan, rekan mereka usia kepala tiga, yang bertanggungjawab terhadap kasus menyangkut Jung Jaemin. Setahu Chanyeol, sampai minggu lalu Hwan masih besar kepala karena pria itu menganggap dia lebih kompeten semenjak dipercaya menangani kasus besar. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba jadi milik orang lain?

"Sejak kapan?"

Kyungsik mengendikkan bahu, "Aku hanya tahu kasusnya dipindahtangankan ke Byun Baekhyun."

Mata Chanyeol memicing, "Siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun." ulang Kyungsik.

"Yah, Baek—siapalah." Chanyeol tampak masa bego. "Memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Keren."

Chanyeol menebak-nebak seperti apa rupa Pengacara Byun. Dari namanya, dia tahu wanita itu pasti seseorang yang anggun. Kyungsik yang apatis saja sampai melontarkan pujian. Itu adalah hal langka, hanya akan ditemukan sepersekian kali dalam hidup sejak pria itu hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam lamunan, membuat Kyungsik melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," tutur Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tidak akan makan dulu?" Karena mereka bahkan belum memesan kopi atau apa tapi kawannya sudah mau enyah seperti sedang kebelet.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Masih ada skotel sisa semalam."

Kyungsik menghela napas saat menyadari kopor Chanyeol tertinggal.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun** sedang mengantre di toko roti favoritnya. Ia meremat lengan jas, sedikit kesal karena gilirannya tak tiba juga. Sudah duapuluh menit dia berdiri; sementara orang di depannya belum juga selesai dengan urusannya. Andaikan orang itu tahu, Baekhyun sangat menghargai waktu. Namun demikian, Baekhyun hanya menelan kekesalannya dalam-dalam. Hari ini perasaannya sedang senang, dan dia tidak membiarkan sesuatu pun menghancurkan itu.

"Masih lama, Tuan?" Gadis kasir menunggu sabar, namun matanya bergulir pada barisan panjang yang disebabkan Chanyeol. Beberapa yang kesal langsung pergi, kehilangan minat memesan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi," Chanyeol gugup. Meraba-raba saku kemeja dan celana sebagai alibi. Sebenarnya dia tahu dompetnya tertinggal. Bersama dengan kopor cokelat penuh file. Tapi dia tak ingin kehilangan muka; setidaknya bukan di sini, karena harga diri Chanyeol lumayan tinggi. Maka, ketimbang mengaku tak membawa dompet, dia memilih untuk dilihat sebagai penghambat antrean. Lain kali dia benar-benar harus memperbaiki kebiasaan jelek tersebut.

"Tuan," Baekhyun sedikit menggeram. "silakan menyingkir sebentar."

Chanyeol linglung, namun memberi spasi dua meter ke kanan. Baekhyun maju, "Tolong pesanan atas nama Byun."

Baekhyun menyambar bungkusan dari sang kasir, "Bawakan juga pesanan pria ini," dagunya menunjuk Chanyeol. "dan gabungkan sekaligus dengan pesananku."

Chanyeol kembali ke kenyataan ketika hangat kopi (—atau panas) menyengat telapak tangan. Ia memanggil-manggil Baekhyun dengan 'Hei, Nona' hingga menyita perhatian beberapa orang. Baekhyun berhenti mendadak, nyaris membuat Chanyeol menubruk punggungnya jika tidak sigap.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ...," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, "sangat tidak enak untuk membiarkan seorang wanita membayarkan pesananku sementara aku sendiri mampu."

"Tidak perlu risau. Itu bahkan tidak membuatku menghabiskan gaji sebulan."

"Yeah—maksudku, _kau_ wanita."

" _Maaf_?"

Baekhyun paling tidak suka didiskreditkan. Dalam bentuk bagaimana pun. Dia mandiri melebihi kucing tanpa induk. Orang lain boleh menilai sifatnya congkak, tapi Baekhyun tahu yang paling berhak untuk menilainya hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan kaukira seorang wanita tidak bisa. Kami bahkan mampu membuatmu berlutut dengan satu kata."

Chanyeol mendapati bahwa Baekhyun bukan wanita tipikal sebab dari kata-katanya barusan, wanita itu amat berpendirian. Tidak mengherankan jika mengingat respon Kyungsik. Ia tak punya tujuan berbasa-basi, jadi dia menembak, "Namamu Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mempelajari Chanyeol dari kepala hingga sepatu. Pria ini sangat konyol dengan sengiran aneh dari mulut meski tampilannya lumayan. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menemukannya membuat masalah di toko roti, mungkin dia bisa sedikit terkesan. "dan apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah aku meminta kontakmu untuk disimpan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tumpahan teh di kemeja depannya. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 ** _to-be-continued/_**

.

.

.

 ** _zula's note:_**

hai, brp lama zula ga main ke sini?

sebulan? dua bulan? wkwk lama kyny y.

ini ff baru, multichap. sekedar ngecek aj ada yg minat apa engga. kl kira kira bnyk yg minta lanjut dan reviewnya krisar (tak sekadar next thor lel), y kulanjut kalau ga, mungkin kusimpan di laptop aja:'

oh btw ini kupost jg di wp dg judul sama, tp pake karakter oc. outline sudah kubuat sampai selesai, tgl eksekusi per minggu.

makin banyak yg ingin, makin kupost cepat lanjutannya, jd diimbau jgn silent yha heheh. makasih dah mampir baca:)

ps: btw ini gs. kuharap jgn sampai ada micin salah lapak ya. kemarin aku baru nemu flame bodoh yg bikin down, ngata ngatain pake bhs binatang pdhl sudah jelas kutulis ceritaku itu genderswitch. kalau nggak suka kan bs tutup tab, knp sih harus bgt pake ninggalin kata kata kasar? kasian sekolah tinggi tinggi kl malah jadi keyboard warrior. :)


End file.
